


All These Broken Hearts on That Pole

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra knew this was insane. Absolutely utterly mad. The first time she ever stepped foot in a strip club and of course she had to fall for one of the strippers. The entire thing felt like a tired, worn out cliche. But cliche or not, something was happening and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers.</p><p>Strip Club AU with Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this work off of iAHFY's old comic which can (and should) be viewed here: http://i.imgur.com/Sint92n.png  
> I hope this chapter was descriptive enough, I've never been to a strip club either  
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peaks :)  
> gummy-gums.tumblr.com

Korra considered herself something of a feminist. The whole equal rights thing just seemed like common sense, she wasn’t radical or anything. So if all these things applied to her, why was she standing outside of a strip club? Right, because Bolin was turning 21 and this is what he was bursting to do. Korra really wanted to object going, but it was Bolin’s birthday and it’s not like she would have a choice either way. She just assumed getting drunk and watching girl’s dance was a normal way to spend a birthday.

The club was practically blaring with neon signs of scantily clad women wound around a pole. Advertisements for beer and liquor buzzed alongside the entrance where a bouncer stood with his arms crossed, sneering menacingly at passerbys.The music was booming inside but it sounded muted, like it was happening several buildings down the street. Korra gulped nervously, having no experience with establishments like this. Bolin slung his arm around her shoulder, laughing rambunctiously and loudly exclaiming his excitement.

“This is gonna be soooo awesome!” He said dreamily, “Loud music, endless drinks, and not to mention the _sexy_ ladies.” He elbowed Korra playfully in the ribs.

“Yeah yeah,” Korra said, brushing him off, “Hopefully you can get one to come up to you.”

“It’s not a petting zoo Korra.” Bolin laughed noisily. Korra had to crack a smile at that, clapping Bolin on his shoulder.

“Guess we won’t know until we go in.” She said, as the line leading up to the entrance was finally moving again. The club in question wasn’t trashy like Korra thought it would be. From what she could see inside, the interior was very well kempt and clean. It was probably due to the fact that this was high end district of Republic City and the club’s entrance fee was slightly expensive. Korra thought back to her savings account, cringing when she remembered that this was cutting into her next tuition payment. As they drew closer to the bouncer, Korra began to rub the back of her neck.

“Nervous?” Bolin asked, eyes glancing at Korra’s hand.

“No,” She said quickly, “Why would you think that?” She locked her arm down by her side.

“Come on Korra you’re my best friend.” Bolin said with a roll of his green eyes, “I know all your weird little ticks. You rub your neck when you’re nervous.” Korra was impressed with Bolin’s eye for details but also mentally cursed his observations.

“Hey I’m about to be surrounded by beautiful ladies,” She said with a wave of her hand, “Who wouldn’t be nervous?”

“Perfectly reasonable answer,” Bolin nodded, “Let’s just hope you don’t embarrass yourself like you did at Mako’s birthday.”

“Shut up!” Korra swatted his arm, “We don’t speak of that!” Bolin snorted with laughter, making Korra blush angrily at the embarrassing memory. She scowled at his shit-eating grin and was tempted to walk off and spend her money more productively.

“Oh you know I’m kidding,” He said, wiping a tear from his eye, “Come on we’re next.” The bouncer eyed them with great dislike, holding his beefy hand out for their ID’s. He stared at Bolin’s for a long time, trying to decide if he was really 21 or some stupid teenager trying to get in with a fake. Finally deciding they were passable, the bouncer handed the cards back and opened the door for the pair to enter. Korra gulped as the music rumbled in her ears.

The inside was dimly lit, with pink lights lining the hall floor. The narrow passage lead into a large, open room with a huge main stage and several smaller ones dotting the edge of the area. The large room was also mostly dark except for the lights that shone on the main stage, illuminating the dancers grinding and rubbing against the poles. Korra and Bolin wandered over to the bar, ordering a drink that would help loosen them up.

“It’s okay Mr.Bartender,” Bolin said suavely, “This guy is legal now.” The bartender grunted, handing Bolin and Korra their drinks and turning away to help someone else.

“Congrats birthday boy.” Korra said with a grin, clinking their glasses together in a celebratory toast.

Korra knocked her drink back in two quick gulps while Bolin merely sipped at his, savoring his first legal alcoholic beverage. Korra felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me miss?” The bartender said, his demeanor completely changed, “This drink is on the house. Compliments of Miss Ginger over there.” He pointed in the direction of a blonde-haired woman wearing a lacy bra and panties who blew Korra a kiss.

“Uh thanks...Ginger.” She said, taking the drink.

“Don’t be fooled,” Bolin said wisely, “It’s an old trick they use to try and get you to buy a lap dance from them.”

“R-right, I knew that.” Korra said, hoping Bolin didn’t see the deep blush forming across her face. She kept forgetting that everything around these places was strictly business. Girls flirting was all about making money and tricking customers into throwing dollar after dollar. Korra looked around, watching nicely dressed young men throw full stacks of yuans onto the stages. They whooped and stuck high dollar bills into the stripper’s g-strings as the girls bent low, giving teasing winks and blowing kisses at the men.

“Well you ready to get going?” Bolin asked excitedly, dragging Korra across the room to an empty table with a pole running down the middle. They reclined in the booth, nervously waiting for someone to come by. A few girls stopped and flirted but didn’t offer to dance, probably noticing Korra and Bolin’s casual clothing which meant they weren’t drowning in yuans. It was obvious that these dancers dealt with a lot of high rollers and simply didn’t want to waste their time with customers that could only offer a few bucks. Korra left the table to get another round of drinks, dodging a few sketchy looking men who said they could offer her a job if she was willing to model.

“Another round please.” She said to the bartender who seemed more friendly now that Bolin wasn’t around.

“Any luck?” He asked, setting the glasses on the counter and filling them with honey colored liquid.

“I don’t think the girls have time for poor college students.” Korra said humorously, setting a few yuons in the tip jar.

“I know one of the girls that would be happy to give you guys a dance.” The bartender remarked, “I could have someone send her over to your table.”

“That would be really cool,” Korra said, “I think my buddy is getting a little discouraged since it’s his birthday.” The bartender filled a tall pitcher with beer and set it next to the drinks.

“Tell him it’s on the house,” He said, “And happy birthday.” Korra grinned appreciatively and carried the alcohol back to their table.

“My my Korra,” Bolin said mischievously, spotting the large pitcher of beer, “Are you trying to intoxicate me?”

“You can thank the bartender for that.” Korra said, ruffling Bolin’s hair, “He didn’t think the birthday boy was drunk enough.”

“Cheers,” Bolin saluted, draining half of the pitcher in a few large swallows.

“He’s, uh, also sending over a girl for us,” Korra added, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey relax,” Bolin said lazily after belching forcefully, gaining a few disgusted looks from nearby dancers.  

“Gee I wonder why it took so long to get us a dance.” Korra teased, “Here I was thinking I had something in my teeth.” Bolin was about to retort sourly but suddenly straightened up, smoothing down the front of his button down shirt. Korra looked at him curiously but nearly inhaled her tongue when she followed his gaze. The most gorgeous woman Korra had ever graced her eyes with was standing at the foot of their table. Her long, raven hair was splayed freely around her shoulders and tumbling down her back in care-free waves. She was wearing the same lacy lingerie as the other dancers but also had long fishnets that went up to her mid-thigh and clipped onto a strap that hugged just below her navel.

“Hey there,” The dancer said in a voice dripping with seduction, “Heard someone over here needed a birthday dance.”

“That would be me!” Bolin said raising his hand. To Korra’s surprise, the dancer genuinely laughed at his outburst. “My friend would like a dance too!” Korra elbowed Bolin hard in the arm, blushing red under the dancer’s gaze. Their eyes met, Korra momentarily stunned by how green the girl’s eyes were.

“So what are your names?” The dancer asked, hoisting herself gracefully up onto the table and wrapping her laced leg around the pole.

“Bolin,” He said, leaning back in his seat. The dancer smile and looked at Korra expectantly, eliciting another embarrassing blush and a neck rub.

“Korra,” She mumbled, adjusting her beanie. Much to Korra’s humiliation, the dancer bent down and placed a finger on Korra’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

“Sorry didn’t catch that.” She purred.

“Korra.” She said more firmly, feeling like she'd just received an electric shock.

“That’s a beautiful name,” The dancer said, stroking her finger up Korra’s cheek and Korra was really hoping she couldn’t feel how hot her skin had become or how flushed her cheeks were.

“What can we call _you_?” Bolin cut in, grabbing back the dancer’s attention.

“I guess you can call me whatever you want.” She said, “You know how the system works.” She turned and waved to the DJ up in the booth who flashed a thumbs up back. He faded the current song playing and started up a new one with a deep, slow-burning beat that made Korra’s ears rattle in time with the deep bass. The dancer took hold of the pole and ground her hips against it in time with the music, looking back and forth between them with heavy-lidded eyes.

The beat began to pick up and the dancer started to bring her whole body into it, arms reaching over her head and legs keeping their grip on the pole. She spun a few times and flashed Korra a look. Not just a flirty a look; a look that said _I need you._ Korra’s head began to spin as the dancer lowered herself off the table and into Bolin’s lap. She began to rub up and down across his legs and around his hips, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. He dug around in his pocket and stuck a twenty note yuan in the strap around her waist. Korra felt around in her own pockets, stomach sinking at the measly thirty yuans she had managed to scrape together. That wasn’t nearly enough to pay for the beautiful woman who had already milked fifty yuans out of Bolin.

The song came to a smoldering end, Bolin looking like his brain was short circuiting as the dancer stepped off of him. She blew him a final kiss and turned her attention to Korra who was slumped in her seat.

“Your turn?” The dancer asked with a teasing smile. Korra shook her head in shame.

“I don’t have enough money.” She said, feeling mortified. She could feel the dancer looking at her but she refused to meet eyes. She felt two hands gently land on her shoulders and caress down to her stomach.

“We’ll call it a favor then.” She said into Korra’s ear as another song started to play. She began to grind against Korra’s hips, being noticeably more sensual and gentle. _It’s all business_. Korra’s mind screamed as the dancer placed a wet kiss on her neck. _She does this to everyone who flashes cash_. Then Korra’s mind went totally blank as the dancer pressed a thigh between Korra’s legs as she kept dancing. The song ended with a slow fade out, also signalling the end of Korra’s lap dance.

“Please tell me your name.” Korra whispered to the dancer who hesitated as a faster song started up, green eyes flashing up towards the manager’s office. Korra knew this was insane. Absolutely utterly mad. The first time she ever stepped foot in a strip club and of course she had to fall for one of the strippers. The entire thing felt like a tired, worn out cliche. But cliche or not, something was happening and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers. The dancer slid her lips next to Korra’s ear, letting out a small breath.

“Asami.” She murmured so only Korra could hear. Asami pulled back, biting her glossy lip before gaining back her flirty composure, “I hope you two had fun. Come back and see me anytime.” She spoke the last line, looking straight at Korra who could only stare back weakly. Asami spun on her heel and swayed away from the table. Korra felt numb and suddenly drained.

“Wanna get out of here?” She asked, turning to look at Bolin. To her surprise, he looked completely dumbfounded with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Did that just happen?” He asked loudly, slamming his hand on the table in glee, “Did that _just_ happen? Spirits take me now!”

“What are you talking about?” Korra said, giving Bolin a sharp glare.

“Korra fell in love with a _stripper_. Oh please tell me it’s not true!” Bolin hooted with that famous shit-eating grin.

“ _I did not fall in love with her_!” Korra said hotly, curling her hands into fists, “She gave me a lap dance and that was that.”

“Looked more like clothed sex.” Bolin smirked.

“That’s what a lap dance is!” Korra snapped, exasperated and just wanting to go home. She stood up and threw her thirty yuans onto the table, making her way towards the exit with Bolin on her heels. They walked out into the street, the pounding in Korra’s ears finally dying down.

“Hey but we had fun right?” Bolin said nervously, realizing that he struck a nerve with Korra. She took a deep breath, the fresh air finally calming her down a bit.

“Yeah we did.” She said evenly, “We’ll have to go back soon. Happy birthday Bo.


	2. Girl Just Take It Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a lap dance from Asami.

Korra was poor. No need to sugar coat it because that’s just the way things were. A majority of the money she made from her measly job at a music shop went straight to Republic City University and their ever-increasing tuition rates. The rest was soaked up by rent, cup noodles and instant mac and cheese. Living from paycheck to paycheck was never really an issue to Korra since she didn't mind living the simple life and didn’t have too many possessions. It really only just started to irk her for the first time.

Ever since her encounter with Asami the Mysterious, Incredibly Sexy, and Beautiful Stripper, Korra’s head had been a jumbled maze of confusion. The rational part of her mind was scoffing and telling her that Asami was only doing her job. She probably made hundreds of suckers like Korra fall in love with her every night to have them come back and spend more money for dances. And that made perfect sense sure. Then there was the other half that swore the dance Korra received was different than Bolin’s. Asami was way more intimate with Korra and actually gave her name. If that even was her name at all.

That’s why this whole "poor as dirt" situation was becoming ever more frustrating. The money Korra spent just to get into the strip club had set her back in food money for at least a week. She tried to get extra shifts in the music shop to maybe earn a little extra but the boss always shot her down, saying they were overstaffed. Whatever that meant. Korra wondered if it was insanely creepy to be so desperate to see Asami again. Would she even remember her?   

“You’re making that face again.” Bolin remarked from across the room.

“What face?” Korra grunted, pausing mid-punch in front of their worn out punching bag.

“Y’know that weird scrunched up face you make when you’re thinking too hard.” Bolin said, trying to mimic his description.

“I’m just trying to straighten out a few things.” Korra said, turning back to the bag, "And that face makes you look constipated." 

“Is this about that stripper from a couple weeks ago?” Bolin asked smugly. Korra gave the bag a particularly rough left hook.

“ _No_ Bolin,” She said crossly, “Stop bringing her up, it’s ancient history.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he said, tapping his chin, “What did she whisper in your ear after the song ended?” Korra punched the bag again, making a tuft of yellowing foam spill from the seam. Was she supposed to tell Bolin the truth? He would probably never let her hear the end of it.

“She told me to come back any time I wanted.” Korra said with a shrug, wiping a drop of sweat off of her cheek with her thumb, “She was just trying to get my money Bo.”

“Your knuckles are bleeding Hoss.”

“Well maybe if I didn’t spend my entire savings on a strip club, I could’ve bought those protective gloves.” Korra said, squeezing the slight tear on her knuckle. Bolin grumbled angrily but disappeared behind his comic book without another comment. Korra knew her gut feeling was right. She didn’t need to go back to that stupid strip club to see a girl who didn’t want to see her. Korra had been duped into thinking that a stripper had some inkling of feeling for her and now Korra felt extremely stupid. As she tended to her sore knuckles in the bathroom, she vowed to stay away from the club and everything associated with it.

A few days later, Korra found herself standing outside of _Zolt’s Gentleman’s Club_ feeling like a complete failure. Her vow didn't even last a week. The same bright pink neon sign buzzed and the muffled sounds of music echoed in Korra’s ears. The temptation had been too great to ignore and just wanted to see Asami so she could clear this whole mess up. If she got a confession that it was all just an act of business, Korra would be able to rest easy and and her money would stay in her saving's account, not the waistband of Asami's lacy underwear. Since it was a Tuesday night, the line to get in the club was much shorter than it had been before, but the bouncer was still looking at everyone like they were scum on his boot. Korra handed him her ID, trying not to look completely nervous as he held his flashlight over the card.

“Don’t think I won’t be watching you just cuz you’s a girl.” He growled, handing her back the plastic card, “This is a hands off establishment.”

“No I understand crystal clear,” Korra said, scooting around him to get inside, “Sitting on hands. Promise.” He gave her one last sneer before the door swung shut. The doorman welcomed Korra with his scratchy voice and requested the twenty yuon entrance fee. Almost reluctantly, Korra fished around in her pocket and handed him the crumpled, pink bill.

“Ah thank you girl,” he chuckled in a seedy tone, “Enjoy the merchandise.” She walked into the large room and immediately looked around. Asami was nowhere in sight. Korra’s stomached dropped when she realized that the dancers probably didn’t work every night of the week and she hadn't even bothered to look up a schedule. She cursed under her breath and headed for the bar, feeling discouraged.

“Hey I remember you!” The bartender said, “Where’s that obnoxious friend of yours?”

“Busy,” Korra said shortly, “I came solo. Can I get a double whiskey, no ice?”

“The only cure for a bad day yeah?” The bartender said with a crinkly-eyed wink. He poured the bronze liquid into a glass and slid it across the counter. Korra swirled it around before taking a large sip, grimacing at the sizzling burn it left in her throat. She really wanted to ask the bartender about Asami. Really _really_ wanted to ask him but she also really _really_ didn’t want to be completely let down if she wasn’t on the clock that night. She turned with her drink in hand to watch the main stage dancers who were in the middle of a song, sliding their bodies up and down the polished poles.

Piles of yuons rained down from all directions while men hooted and whooped at the girls. Korra finished her drink, feeling the knot in her chest loosen considerably. The bartender wordlessly refilled the glass and nudged it towards her. Korra downed it in one gulp, smacking her lips appreciatively (and maybe a little drunkenly) while still admiring the main stage dancers.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Korra said, swiveling her chair back towards the bar counter, “Is that dancer you recommended last time possibly working tonight?”

“Ah don’t tell me she’s got you under her spell too?” The bartender said with a good-natured shake of his head.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s got this _way_ with customers,” he explained, “Somehow she knows how to get them just right and have them coming back every time with their wallets full. Kind of like you right now.”

“Oh.” Korra looked down at her empty glass, feeling like a complete fool.

“Don’t take it to heart kid,” The bartender said, “They’re all just trying to make a living you know.” Korra nodded, understanding but unable to suppress that dark feeling of disappointment that coiled in her stomach. What a waste of money. She stood up, thanking the bartender for his time before slouching away and deciding that she was completely done with the strip club scene.

“Back so soon?” That honey dripping voice made Korra stop dead in place. A hand weaved it’s way across her shoulders and up her neck. Asami, in her same skimpy uniform, stood in front of Korra and gave her a flirtatious smile.

“I was just leaving actually.” Korra said in slight disbelief, eyes skittering across the carpeted floor, “I’m just too poor for this place.”

“You don’t want a dance before you leave at least?” Asami purred, pushing Korra slightly back toward one of the private booths. For a split second, Korra was very tempted to just lay back and let Asami violate her as she pleased but rationale kicked in rapidly.

“No, _no_.” Korra said firmly, “I don’t want to get caught up in your stripper mind games okay? I don’t have the money or the time. Especially the money because this place is so _goddamn_ expensive.” It came out a little harsh yes, but Asami only raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

“Stripper mind games huh?” She asked with an amused smirk. Korra scowled and crossed her arms.

“Yes, stripper mind games,” Korra repeated hotly, “You do that thing where you act all interested to get stupid guys to fill your bra with hundreds of yuons and then keep them coming back week after week.”

“You mean like you’re doing right now?” Asami said, also crossing her arms. Korra spluttered angrily, trying to find a way to defend herself but was coming up empty handed. Asami definitely wasn’t dumb. She played her game and she played it well. Even if it was at the expense of Korra’s ego.

“I bet your name isn’t even Asami.” Korra said, “Don’t you all change your names like every week?”

“Every other week.” Asami corrected, “But I wasn’t lying about my name if that changes anything.” Korra narrowed her eyes in confusion. This girl was sending completely mixed vibes that Korra just couldn’t make heads or tails of.

“So why give me your actual name?” Korra asked.

“I can tell you’re not like the others that hang around this place.” Asami said somewhat quietly, “You treated me like a person instead of some walking sex doll.” Korra was about to reply when the DJ cranked up the volume of the speakers, electronic synths ripped through the room  and made the floor and walls rattle. Asami grabbed Korra’s shoulders and forced her down into one the booths, straddling her waist to keep her from getting up. She ran the tips of her fingers over Korra’s neck and across her lips, moving her hips in time with the heavy bassline. She popped open the first couple buttons on Korra’s black, button down shirt, revealing a good bit of her tan chest. Korra stuttered in shock as Asami leaned over and left wet kissed across the exposed flesh. This definitely wasn’t standard lap dance protocol.

“Touch me,” She breathed into Korra’s ear somewhat desperately. She reached down and grabbed Korra’s hand, placing it on the soft skin of her waist. Korra, somewhat timidly, ran her hand up Asami’s back.

“The bouncer-” Korra said back urgently but was silenced by Asami’s hand clamping over her mouth.

“-Is out for a smoke.” She said, moving Korra’s hand back onto her waist, “Now touch me.” Korra began to rub her hands across Asami again, groaning when Asami moved her thigh back between Korra’s legs like last time. Korra became completely lost in the moment, her brain taken over by the blissful feeling that Asami was giving her. Their eyes met and Korra was momentarily confused by the look Asami was giving her. Then she felt the button on her jeans pop open.

“Asami-!” she started, but luckily the song ended and she was able to hastily refasten her pants before anyone got the wrong idea.

“Want to go back to one of the private rooms?” Asami asked in a slightly winded voice, fingering the hem of Korra’s jeans, “I can get you there for free.” Korra stood up abruptly, leaving Asami still sitting in the booth, looking puzzled.

“I have to go.” Korra said quickly, her face burning deep red, “I’ve got...homework and my class is early...yeah.” She swore that she saw something like a flicker of disappointment cross Asami’s heavily made up face. The dancer stood and began to button the front of Korra’s shirt.

“Well then we wouldn’t want your roommate to get the wrong idea now would we?” She said softly, “I’m sure you lied to him about where you are right now.”

“That would be correct.” Korra sighed in relief, smoothing out the front of her pants. Asami smiled and straightened Korra’s shirt collar.

“When will you come back to see me?” she asked.

“Do you mean that sincerely?”

“Judging by the fact that I haven’t charged you for any of those lap dances, I would say yes.” Asami laughed softly, brushing Korra’s bangs from her face.

“I wish I had the money to come back more often.” Korra said sadly.

“I’ll talk to the doorman,” Asami said, “I can get you in free.”

“If you have a lap dance waiting for me, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Korra grinned.

“Deal. I’ll see you soon Korra.” Asami blew a seductive kiss and strode away, leaving Korra standing in utter disbelief. One thing was for sure: Bolin had been right all along, Korra really had fallen in love with a stripper.


	3. Got Some Good Things Ahead of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Cake vodka does not taste exactly like cake.

Bolin would not wipe that shit eating grin off his face no matter how many times Korra threatened to rearrange his spinal column. He was something of the opposite of a sore loser. Bolin was a sore winner. His boasts could last for weeks over a simple board game but for something huge like this? Korra would be lucky if he didn’t bring it up while they sat in an old folks home taking their pills together. What made it even worse was that Bolin had found out completely by Korra’s own carelessness.

When she walked into their dorm after leaving the strip club, Bolin was parked on the couch playing video games. She had initially told him that she was going to visit some of her old sparring teammates for drinks and would be back late. Maybe he caught on to her nervous avoidance of his questions, or maybe it was her shirt buttons being in the wrong holes. But it was probably the dark red smudge of Asami’s lipstick that stained the side of Korra’s neck. At first, Bolin just stared at her, the sounds of ambient game music filling the silence. Then his face split into the famous shit eating that said “I goddamn knew it.”

Korra tried to explain but caught herself in a tangled mess of lies, finally sighing and admitting that, yes, she did go back to the strip club. Bolin didn’t even hoot his obnoxious victory cry like usual, he just grinned even wider and more smug.

“Thought you could pull the sky bison fur over old Bolin’s eyes eh?” He said slyly, “Korra Korra Korra how _irresponsible_.” Korra scowled at him and furiously rubbed at the dark stain on her cheek.

“I only went to clear some things up!” Korra said defensively, “She...she had other ideas.” Bolin shot off the couch, knocking his controller to the floor.

“You didn’t.” He said almost inaudibly.

“No!” Korra shouted hastily, a nervous sweat breaking on her forehead, “Trust me Bolin I’m not that stupid.” He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head in puzzlement.

“So where do you go from here?” He asked, “Did you guys share a tearful good-bye and curse this cruel world that forbade your romance?”

“It’s not forbidden,” Korra rolled her eyes, “It’s just frowned upon because she’s...y’know, an exotic dancer.” Korra would certainly earn herself a few heavy side-eyes from loved ones if they found out she’d been drooling over a stripper. That didn’t even really matter to her since she’d never been the most in-line individual in the first place. Rebellion had sort of been her thing back in high school.   

“Are you going to see her again?” Bolin asked, finally turning some of his attention span back to video games.

“I guess so.” Korra mumbled, “She said she wanted me to come back and see her.”

“I hate to be the bad guy, but did you stop and consider maybe that this might all be one big clever market ploy?” Bolin said flatly, mashing buttons on his controller.

“Plenty of times.” Korra said, “Even now I’m still thinking it.” She leaned against the wall and pursed her lips in thought. From what she could tell, Asami was really smart. Maybe even too smart to be doing a job like that. But if she’s was as much of a genius as Korra guessed, wouldn’t she be great at duping people out of their money? After all, how hard could it be to convince someone that they were “different” from the others and rub yourself on their lap until they couldn’t think rationally?

“She’s probably gotten half of your savings account by now.” Bolin remarked casually, “Especially with the way I’ve seen her dance.”

“Well first of all, she would have five dollars if that were the case,” Korra said, “Second, she hasn’t charged me for a dance, like, at all.”  

“Really?” Bolin paused his game, “That’s actually...kind of incredible.” He jumped up and grabbed Korra by the shoulders, “Do you realize what this means?” He asked frantically.

“I’ll be able to feed myself?” Korra guessed.

“No!” Bolin yelled, dramatically tugging his dark hair, “She digs you back!” He finally let out his victory whoop, punching the air in triumph.

“Slow down there buddy,” Korra said, “Just because she hasn’t charged me doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well then what does it mean?” Bolin asked mischievously, “That smudge on your neck would probably disagree.” Korra’s hand flew back to her neck, scraping furiously at the mark again.

“It _means_ that Asami is a very kind person who realizes that I’m dirt poor.”

“So her name is _Asami_ eh?”

Korra slapped her face, turning and leaving a cackling Bolin on the couch. She locked her bedroom door and plopped face-first onto her bed, the scent of Asami’s perfume still lingering on her clothes. She tore them off and dunked them a little aggressively into the nearby hamper. Even stripped down to her bra and boxers, Korra could still smell the lingering scent of jasmine on her skin. Much to her embarrassment, Korra realized that her chest was also peppered with several lipstick marks. She thanked the spirits that Asami was smart enough to button her shirt before she left. She didn’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened of Bolin spotted those instead of the single one on her throat.

No matter what Korra did, Asami kept fading into her thoughts. Even thinking about what she needed to get at the grocery store for the week, she found herself wondering if Asami shopped at grocery stores. What kind of normal clothes did Asami wear? Did she even like being clothed? It was frustrating because Korra really just wanted her brain to shut the hell up about Asami and focus on the mundane tasks at hand. It was already taking all her willpower to distance herself from the strip club and her overactive imagination wasn’t making it any easier.

In class later that week, Professor Bataar droned on about the history of the Earth Kingdom without noticing that half of his class had lost all consciousness. Korra stared drowsily off into space, eyes drooping heavily as the professor’s monotone voice faded more and more into the background. Korra was never one for sleeping in class, especially now that she was actually having to pay for her education. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to keep her head from slamming into the desk but the ache in her brain was commanding her to sleep. So she did.

///

Asami clamped her legs around Korra’s waist, hands wandering freely over her chest and stomach and Korra wasn’t exactly sure how she got here but why question it. It was hot as hell. The club was completely empty but somehow the smoldering music still played loudly through the speakers. Korra let her own hands explore at their leisure, touching Asami in ways she hadn’t before.

“Korra your hands feel so good,” Asami breathed, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” She placed her wet lips on Korra’s neck and began to kiss down around her throat. Korra moaned at the contact, running her own hands up Asami’s soft thighs which tightened around her waist. Asami’s fingers brushed against the button of Korra’s jeans, popping them open. She lingered around the zipper as if asking Korra for permission. Korra nodded quickly, biting back a blissful sigh as Asami slowly unzipped Korra’s baggy jeans and yanked them down around her ankles.

“Is somebody a little excited?” Asami purred, looking down at Korra’s boxers which may or may not have been slightly damp.

“Only if you’re as excited as me.” Korra said back smoothly despite the dark blush that was flushing her cheeks. Asami opened her mouth to reply but instead of words, a loud scraping noise flew from her mouth.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Korra stuttered, slightly confused. Asami screeched again making Korra jump awake, realizing that class was over and everyone was getting up to leave which explained the loud scrapes. She blushed deeply at the aching throb between her legs and the realization that she practically had a wet dream in class. She gathered her things quickly and dashed out of the lecture hall, weaving through the large crowds of people. This was too much. Korra wasn’t safe anywhere, not even in her own goddamn dreams. The same ache in her brain that commanded her to sleep was now commanding her to go see Asami.

///

The bouncer didn't give her any trouble at the door. In fact he acted quite the opposite than how he had in the past. He greeted Korra with a friendly smile and declined to see her ID.

"It's okay I know who you are," he said almost fondly, "Asami is waiting inside. You treat her good now you hear?" He seemed defensive like a father trying to intimidate his daughter's prom date.

"Of course sir!" Korra said, making the bouncer visibly relax.

"Enjoy your stay." He said, holding the door open for Korra who walked in awkwardly. She met the sketchy doorman who greeted her with the same seedy voice.

"Payment won't be necessary," he said,"Drinks are also on the house."

"Wow thanks." Korra said, stowing her wallet back in her pockets. Asami really was a woman of her word. No harassment and free drinks, what a treat. Korra entered the large stage room which was practically vibrating with the music blasting from the speakers. Unfamiliar dancers approached Korra and offered her dances but she politely declined, eyes sweeping the room for that certain shade of red lipstick. Bingo.

"Korra!" Asami sauntered over, seeming like she was attempting to suppress her excitement, "I'm so glad you came back to see me."

"I promised I would didn't I?" Korra laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"But it sure is noisy out here," Asami said, tugging at Korra's jacket, "Why don’t we grab some drinks and head to the back rooms yeah?”

“Y-yeah sure.” Korra allowed herself to be led to the bar where Asami requested a new bottle of cake flavored vodka. The bartender gave Korra a wink as he retrieved the bottle from the mini fridge under the counter. He set two clean glasses out but Asami declined, saying they wouldn’t be necessary which slightly confused Korra. She followed Asami through a pair of expensive looking curtains, around a dark corner, and into a long hallway of doors. Asami stopped at the first one allowing Korra to enter first.

The room was exquisitely furnished with a long red leather couch and (much to Korra’s extreme embarrassment) a king sized bed. Asami closed the door behind them, heading over to the red couch, (much to Korra’s instant relief) and popped the top off the bottle of vodka.

“Ever had cake flavor before?” She asked, offering for Korra to take a sniff.

“No, uh, I usually lean more towards fruit flavors.” Korra said, taking a tentative seat on the edge of the couch. She accepted the bottle from Asami and breathed in the fumes, pleasantly surprised to find that it smelled exactly like vanilla cake.

“Taste it,” Asami said almost seductively, tilting the bottle towards Korra’s face. As the bottle touched her lips, an ear-splitting moan bellowed from the room next to them, nearly making Korra drop the bottle.

“W-what is that?” She asked frantically, knuckles white around the neck of the bottle.

“That’s Ginger for sure,” Asami said casually, “She’s a screamer.”   

“So-so you guys actually do that here?” Korra stammered, trying to smile and not seem completely intimidated.

“Hm some girls do. It really up to us if we’re willing to sell our bodies.” Asami remarked, “I’ve never bothered.”

“That’s good.” Korra blurted, wanting to swallow her tongue, “Not like it would be a bad thing if you did since its your body and all- I just meant- uh.”

“Hey relax,” Asami said, scooting over _real_ close to Korra, “Drink.” Korra finally tilted the bottle back and took a large gulp of alcohol which did taste exactly like her favorite flavor of cake. Except it burned her throat like hell of course. She smacked her lips, enjoying the sweet aftertaste it left behind on her tongue. Asami grinned and tilted the bottle up again, encouraging a second gulp.

“This is fantastic,” Korra said excitedly, “It’s like drinking cake that burns.” Asami chuckled and plucked the bottle from Korra’s hands, downing a few large gulps without a so much as a grimace. They passed back and forth until the bottle was half empty and Korra was feeling very warm indeed.

“So why are we back here?” She asked, admiring the dark red wallpaper and low hanging lights, “My birthday isn’t for another couple months.”

“You’ve got jokes,” Asami said with a laugh.

“Does this mean your plan all along wasn’t to get me drunk and deflower my innocence?” Korra teased, faking a pout. Her tongue felt very loose and was probably going to get her in trouble but at this point she didn’t really care.

“It might have been part of my plan,” Asami said, pinching Korra’s cheek, “You’re just too darn cute.” Korra blushed and lifted her arm to scratch her neck but Asami caught it halfway. “Are you nervous?” She asked seriously. Korra had definitely been right about Asami being smart. 

“How did you know?”

“I noticed that you scratch your neck when you blush,” Asami said, “I kinda just put two and two together.”

“Ah, that’s slightly embarrassing.” Korra muttered, resisting the urge to reach for her neck again.

“No its not, everyone has their ticks.” Asami patted the top of Korra’s hand reassuringly, “What’s making you nervous?”

“I’m in a secluded room rubbing thighs will the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, what’s not making me nervous?” Korra blabbed. She was momentarily stunned beyond words when she saw a blush creep onto Asami’s face for the first time. Oh how the tables turn.

“Is that what you think?” Asami murmured, placing a hand on Korra’s thigh.

“Alcohol doesn’t lie.”

Korra’s leg blazed where Asami’s hand trailed up and down, getting higher and higher up her thigh.

“When Gazaan told me that someone needed a birthday dance I thought it was going to be a couple college tools.” Asami said, “When I saw you sitting there, it was the first time I ever actually wanted to give someone a lapdance.” As if on cue, the speakers in the high corners of the room began to mimic the music being played out in the main room. It was a slow song with heavy bass lines and a rough beat.

“But I didn’t do anything special.” Korra mumbled, “I didn’t even try to pay you.”

“Exactly!” Asami said, “You didn’t treat me like I was some object only worth a few pennies.” She spat the last part as if referring to a specific event.

“You’re a person,” Korra said quietly, “You’re worth even more than my college tuition.” Asami silently studied Korra’s face, her hand now lay still on her thigh.

“I would like to kiss you.” Asami said finally, crawling over and stradling Korra’s waist. She put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes. Every part of Korra’s body that was in contact with Asami’s blazed white hot and every receptor in her brain seemed to be firing off at once. She leaned forward, Asami’s fiery red lips inching closer and closer. She came here to clear things up and get Asami out of her head but here she was in the private room and the music was so burning and her lips were so close.

And _oh_ were they soft too.


	4. Your Fav is Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which noodles are delicious and Asami becomes less elusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dream is to one day have my writing be featured on a legend of Korra blog
> 
> Follow me here: gummy-gums.tumblr.com :)

“I can’t believe this place has authentic water tribe spices!” Korra raved over her bowl of spicy seaweed noodles, slurping up an entire mouthful joyfully.

“Would I ever let you down?” Bolin said around his own noodles.

“Oh please,” Opal said with a wave of her hand, “I totally discovered this place first don’t even try it.”

“Yeah but I told Korra about it first.” Bolin said with a click of his chopsticks.

“It sure tastes like home though.” Korra said appreciatively, “Even my dad wouldn’t be able to complain about these being ‘commercial’ or whatever.” They all took a moment to eat, Korra enjoying her little taste of the south pole more than the others even if it did give her a little ache of homesickness.

“Sooooo Korra,” Opal said, resting her head on her fist, “Heard you’ve recently acquired a new lifestyle?” Korra tilted her head in confusion, mind still wrapped up in the ecstasy of delicious spices tingling in her mouth.

“How’s Asami?” Opal prodded again. Korra inhaled a noodle when she gasped, coughing and spluttering loud enough to draw a few annoyed glances from other diners.

“How did you-?” She started but then shot the most menacing glare at Bolin who tried to hide behind his bowl. “Bolin!”

“I’m sorry!” he cried, “But you came home with your face covered in lipstick it was too _juicy_!”  

“Oh my spirits it true then!” Opal said, astonished, “Korra is seeing a stripper!” A few more heads turned at Opal’s outburst which made Korra want to melt into the booth seat.

“It’s not like that.” Korra tried to explain, “Its like- she’s just- we’re-” She dove her chopsticks into her bowl and filled her mouth with noodles, trying to find some sort of rational expression that didn’t invite merciless teasing. Of course there was none.

“It’s not the stripper part that holds a problem,” Opal said, “It’s the people that own the strip club.”

“How so?” Bolin asked.

“They’re very protective of their girls are they not?” Opal said, looking at Korra for answers.

“Yeah they are.” Korra sighed, “One slip of the hand and they just might cut it off.”

“That’s worrying,” Opal said with a grimace, “What if they catch you?”

“They won’t,” Korra said confidently, “They think I’m giving Asami big bills like every night so they sorta consider me VIP.”

“Kinda weird though,” Bolin piped in, “How are you guys supposed to go on a regular date?”

“We’re not dating,” Korra said, “I don’t really know what it is to be honest.”

“Do you get jealous when you see her grinding on other dudes?” Opal said with a smirk. Korra blushed and forced more noodles into her mouth. She didn’t want to admit that she’s honestly never seen Asami offer anyone else a dance. At least while she was there. She quickly changed the subject to Opal’s classes and thankfully the attention was shifted away from Asami. It’s not that Korra didn’t like to talk about her elusive, sort-of dating, stripper friend but it was too confusing to try to put into words. Some relationships are just strange like that.

///

“My friends are super interested in you.” Korra mumbled into Asami’s neck as they sat together on the red couch, a half empty bottle between their thighs.

“How so?” Asami asked with a chuckle, running her fingers through Korra’s hair absentmindedly.

“They think you’re a devious businessman trying to seduce me.” Korra said, taking a sip from their bottle of alcohol.

“Well they got one part of it right,” Asami said mischievously, crawling into Korra’s lap, “My goal  _is_ to seduce you.” Their lips met sluggishly due to the high amount of alcohol coursing through their bloodstream. Korra’s head began to spin as Asami’s hands wandered around Korra’s body in the all best ways like always.

“It made me think,” Korra said against Asami’s lips, “I don’t know anything about you.” Asami pulled back and stared at Korra, an unreadable expression crossing her face. She bit her lip, apparently deep in thought, and sat back in Korra’s lap.

“Well what do you want to know?” She said finally.

“Uh okay,” Korra said, not expecting such a straightforward answer, “Is Asami your real name?”

“Oh my spirits Korra.” Asami leaned into Korra’s shoulder, shaking with laughter, " _Yes,_ Asami is my real name.” Korra flushed, realizing how stupid her question was.

“I’m sorry, my friends kept saying that dancers never give their real name.” She muttered.

“Remind me to send a copy of my birth certificate then. Next question?”

“What do you do besides...this?” Korra ran her hands over the front of Asami’s uniform as if that clarified her question any further.

“I’m in school for engineering.” Asami hummed in thought, “So I go to class and then dance in my underwear pretty much 24/7.”

“I knew you were a smart cookie.” Korra laughed, “An engineer wow so you’re something of a math wiz?”

“If by math wiz you mean I can immediately tell when I’m being cheated on tips, then yes.” They both laughed, alcohol clouding up their brains and making the good vibes flow freely with the music. Korra pulled Asami back to her lips, all other questions melting on her tongue which was now running over Asami’s bottom lip. They leaned back on the couch with Asami still straddling Korra’s lap. Her hands ran down Korra’s hoodie and pulled the zipper down slowly, exposing her red sports team t-shirt underneath.

“Mmm you’re a Fire Ferrets fan?” Asami purred, running her hands across Korra’s stomach under the shirt.

“My best friend plays for them.” Korra groaned as Asami’s hands traveled higher, “I’d rather not think of him while your hands are stroking me like that.”      

“Good call,” She said, “How about you focus on my hands to get him off your mind.”

“Spirits yes,” Korra said with an embarrassing squeak as Asami’s popped the waistband of her jeans.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Asami asked tentatively, her hand pausing on Korra’s zipper. Every time they were together like this, Korra always found an excuse to keep their clothes on. She wasn’t afraid of going all the way with Asami, in fact it was very strenuous to lift Asami’s fingers away from her skin. She hadn’t quite figured out what was stopping her but it nagged at the back of her head relentlessly whenever they started to push boundaries. It was time to tell that voice to piss off. After a pause, Korra nodded eagerly as Asami yanked down the zipper and pulled Korra’s jeans down off her legs. She sensed hesitation and looked up at Asami who had her hand pressed against her lips as if struggling to stifle a laugh. Korra gave her a quizzical look.

“Matching today are we?” Asami snickered, pointing at Korra’s Fire Ferrets boxers.

“Shit.” Korra smacked her face, trying to hide behind her hands. Of course she would be wearing her dorkiest pair of underwear when the world’s most beautiful woman finally got into her pants. Asami kissed Korra’s hands away from her face.

“I just learned something new about you.” Asami said matter of factly.

“And what’s that?”

“You’re a huge dork.” She tugged at the boxer’s elastic waistband, “I love it.”  

///

Korra unlocked the front door as quietly as she could which was difficult considering how rusty the lock was. She winced with every squeaky floorboard that cried out as she slipped over the hardwood flooring. Dropping her keys on the couch, Korra crept past the kitchen and towards her room, feeling relieved that Bolin was asleep and wouldn’t question her about coming home so late.

“You’re not a very good ninja,”

Korra bolted a million feet into the air before whirling around to see Bolin leaning against the doorframe of his room. There was that goddamn shit-eating grin again.

“What are you doing up?” Korra growled, annoyed that she hadn’t gotten off scott free.

“Just waiting up for you.” He said casually, “Even though it’s four in the morning.” Bolin took a sip from the steaming coffee mug in his hands, intentionally slurping it obnoxiously.

“I got caught up it’s not a big deal.” Korra said crossly, kicking open her door and throwing her jacket on the unmade bed.

“I know you were with Asami.” Bolin said childishly, brandishing a huge grin.

“What about it?” Korra asked tiredly, wanting nothing more than to sleep the entire day away. She tugged off her T-shirt and tossed it into the overflowing hamper in the corner.

“Why don’t you start with those hickeys on your back?” Bolin remarked, grinning even wider when Korra sucked in a huge breath. Her mind raced for half a second but decided she was still too tired to even muster up some kind of half-hearted lie. She blew the air back out of her mouth.

“I got laid Bolin.” She said simply, throwing on a sort-of clean tank top, “What do you want from me?” Bolin blushed at her openness, obviously thrown off guard.

“Uh nothing,” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I just wanted to make sure you got home safe is all.” Korra grinned internally at finally getting the upper hand over her best friend for once.

“Well I’m here,” Korra said, gesturing to her room, “Can I get some sleep now? I’m a little exhausted from my late night activities.” She tacked on the last part just to see Bolin become even more flustered.

“Of course of course!” He said, backing out of the room, “Now that I see you’re safe and sound inside your own bedroom there’s no other reason for me to be in here- your room- bothering you. Good night.” He scurried back into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Korra flopped down on her bed, nose flooding with the smell of Asami. Her skin tingled and a dorky grin crossed her face when she thought back to mere hours before. Things had gone fairly smooth up until Asami had tried to push Korra back onto the king sized bed that had been so intimidating mere weeks before. Realizing what when on in these rooms, Korra swung her arms and had effectively dodged out of the way of the bed and landed hard on the floor. Asami had cracked up  _real_ hard at that, assuring Korra that they never reused sheets and she didn’t have to worry about stains. Every moment after that little embarrassing mishap was absolute magic.

Korra’s whole body began to tingle again just thinking about it. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, folding her hands over her stomach almost reverently. She wasn’t even sure what was going on between her and Asami. It certainly wasn’t a relationship since they only saw each other to drink and, now, hook up. But something had lead up to it right? Asami didn’t just  _select_ her out of everyone else wandering around in the strip club that night. Or maybe it had worked like that?

“Korra I can practically hear your brain frying.” Bolin called from the next room over. Korra sat up as he tentatively opened her door a moment later, holding two steaming cups of coffee. “Do you want to talk about it?” Korra motioned him in with a warm grin, feeling extremely grateful that her best friend knew her so well. Bolin sat on the floor next to Korra’s bed. She accepted the cup and wrapped her fingers around the hot middle, mind still racing. They sat in patient silence while Korra gathered her jumbled thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence.  

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” She started, staring down into the black liquid, “I mean, I don’t know what we’re doing.” Korra wasn’t sure if that even made any sense.

“I’m going to assume that you guys haven’t been talking much...about anything.” Bolin said with a slightly awkward cough.

“Correct,” Korra said, “It’s all drinking and shenanigans. Except-” She paused thinking about the conversation she had last night, “We talked a  _little_ last night.”

“About-?” Bolin nudged.

“About her,” Korra said, “I asked her questions about who she was because I realized, I really don’t know anything about her.”

“So what did you learn?”

“Well she’s really smart,” Korra gushed with a wide grin, “Like she reads people _really_ well it’s incredible. She pointed out that nervous neck thing I do, and get this Bolin! She’s an engineer! Like she’s going to school for it and she does all this crazy math.” Korra realized she was babbling so she took a sip of her coffee to slow down.

“You sound like a love-struck teenager.” Bolin said. Korra was about to glare at him but she decided that he wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah, I got a little over-excited.” She said instead, “But she’s this complex person and people just treat her like a walking sex machine.” Korra growled under her breath slightly at the thought of strange men leering at Asami or groping her as she walked by. Of course, she had to pretend to enjoy it or risk getting fired.

“Korra calm down,” Bolin said, putting his hand on her shoulder, “You’re practically showing fangs.” She cleared her throat and grimaced apologetically at Bolin.

“I’m sorry,” She muttered, “She just deserves so much better than what she’s doing just to get an education.”

“I know how you feel,” Bolin said, “If Opal was in her place I would be growling under my breath too.”

“Speaking of,” Korra said, “Was she okay with you going to a strip club? I don’t remember us discussing that with her.”

“Of course,” Bolin said dismissively, “We trust each other. I didn’t get into it like you did.”

“Oh come on I saw you short circuit after that lap dance.” Korra teased.

“If I was short circuiting, it was nothing compared to your face,” Bolin shot back, giving Korra a playful knock on the shoulder.

“Thanks for listening.” Korra said, feeling her mind easing down at last.

“I’m always here,” Bolin shrugged, hopping up from the floor, “Literally I’m right across the hall.”

“I think I’ll be able to sleep now,” Korra yawned, “See you tomorrow Bo.”

“Anytime amigo.”    

  

 


	5. Limited Brain Function Around Pretty Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short sorry. Promise I'll make it up to you

The lecture that day, in Korra’s opinion, had been polarbear dog shit. Lots and lots of polarbear dog shit. Professor Bataar had droned on for an extra 45 minutes without realizing it, which had started to cut into Korra’s work shift. She bounced on the edge of her seat, waiting impatiently for him to shut up and dismiss the class but he seemed to have discovered the theory that time is a social construct. When one brave soul tentatively raised their hand to inform Professor Bataar that he had, in fact, overlapped his time, Korra shot out of the lecture hall before he could even open his mouth. She had texted her boss that she would be late as she raced down the hallway, praying that he would be lenient. As she rounded a corner, she slammed right into someone who had been walking out of another doorway. Korra yelped and landed hard on her backside which sent a strange jolt up her spine.

“What the hell.” She muttered under her breath, rubbing her back with a scowl. The person she slammed into didn’t say anything. Korra adjusted her maroon beanie and looked up in confusion, then she really really wanted to spontaneously combust.

“My my Korra,” Asami smirked, “Didn’t you ever learn not to run indoors. Shameful behavior that is.”

“A-Asami?” Korra spluttered, not believing, or trusting, her eyesight. Her brain felt like it had been unwired and then rewired incorrectly as Korra could not form a coherent sentence to save her life.

“Let me help you up.” Asami bent down and grabbed Korra’s arm, gently lifting her from the floor. She adjusted Korra’s beanie again, as it had gone crooked when Korra jerked her head in shock.

“Asami- I- you- you go to school _here_?” Korra prattled, eyes glancing to Asami’s shoulder bag.

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Asami laughed, “Republic University is pretty prestigious yeah?” Korra was desperately trying to kick her brain back into motion but the sight of Asami kept counteracting the process. Korra had never even seen Asami in normal clothes but there she was wearing a loose fitting, faded pink tanktop, tight black jeans, and red Keds. Her hair was in a loose braid tossed carelessly over her shoulder.  

“Yeah I had pretty good grades in high school.” Korra said sheepishly, scritching at her cheek.

“My girl’s got more brains than I thought,” Asami teased. Korra’s heart began to patter at the words “my girl.” Is that what she was? Did Asami really think that? Was Asami her girl too? Boy did they crank up the heat in this building?

“So they have engineering classes in this building?” Korra asked, glancing behind Asami into the lecture hall. A gigantic chalkboard was completely covered in what seemed to be hundreds of math equations and diagrams. The class of worn out looking students filed out behind Asami, many looking as if they had just been given a lobotomy.

“Yeah weird right?” She said, “This is supposed to be the history wing but I guess it has the biggest chalkboards. Can you believe that’s one equation?”

“Uh-” Korra jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her boss was calling. “This is not going to be good.” she sighed.

“ _Korra_?” Her boss Tenzin asked, “ _What’s going on where are you? Your shift started 30 minutes ago._ ”

“I’m stuck at school,” She said, glancing back at Asami, “My professor is giving a double lecture today so I won’t be out for another couple hours.”

“ _I understand_ ,” He said thoughtfully after a moment, “ _Your education is important so I want you to take the rest of the day off_.”

“Thanks so much Tenzin!” She said, winking at Asami who giggled silently into her palm.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow then.”_ He hung up, leaving Korra feeling a little guilty for lying but also grateful her boss was a sucker for learning.

“So, do you want to get some coffee?” Korra asked, turning back around to face Asami.

“Hm you mean like a normal date?” Asami said with raised eyebrows. Korra’s mind went back into a frenzy at the word date.

“If you want it to be a date, it could be.” Korra said hopefully.

“Then it’s a date. We can go to the campus cafe.” Asami hooked her arm around Korra’s bicep, squeezing it appreciatively and maybe even a little smugly. They walked out of the history building together, Korra trying almost too hard to think of something to say. Asami beat her to it.

“I’m sorry we haven’t exactly been able to do anything normal together.” She said apologetically, looking a little sadly at Korra, “I understand that this isn’t exactly a normal relationship.”

“Relationship.” Korra repeated, “Is that what we’re doing?”

“I would love to be exclusive with you Korra,” Asami gave Korra’s arm another squeeze, “But...things are strange.”

“I know what you mean,” Korra sighed, “You know I’m not the jealous type right?”

“No?” Asami grinned, “So if you saw me dancing on a guy like I dance on you, there wouldn’t be an issue?”

“Nope.” Korra responded airily, “You’re just doing your job yeah?”

“What if he was putting his hands in all the wrong places?” Asami said in a low, flirtatious tone, running her free hand across Korra’s neck.

“Hey I said I wasn’t jealous,” Korra protested, “I didn’t say I wasn’t protective. I’d make sure that you’re respected.”  

They arrived at the blindingly white building, Korra holding the door of the small cafe open for Asami which earned her a quick kiss on the cheek. They gave the zitty employee their orders and sat down in a isolated booth. Korra was still baffled at seeing Asami in such normal looking clothes. She was so beautiful even with minimal make up painting her face and the casual class garb. Asami was just- _wow wow wow_.

“You’re staring at me.” Asami remarked, leaning on her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Korra flushed, “I’ve never seen you wear so much clothing.” To her surprise, Asami let out a barrage of laughter that sounded like bells ringing softly.

“That’s probably the strangest thing I’ve ever heard,” Asami said, still snickering into her palm, “You’re staring because I have _too_ much clothing hm.”

“Hey come on it totally blindsided me seeing you here!” Korra said, exasperated, “This is probably the last thing I’d expected to be doing today.” She was still having trouble believing that this was actually happening. Korra was definitely expecting to jolt awake back in her classroom just like she did last time Asami featured in her dreams. But the barista came with their orders, eyes lingering on Asami for a bit longer than normal, and Korra knew she was pretty awake. She slurped up a large mouthful of her chocolatey drink and curiously eyed the tiny cup that had been placed in front of Asami.

“What did you say that was called?” Korra asked, wincing at a sudden wave of brain freeze.

“It’s called a cognizant.” Asami said, stirring the hot liquid around, “It’s the strongest drink on the menu.”

“What’s in it?” Korra said curiously.

“Hm, well there’s a bit of milk and chocolate, some caramel, and seven servings of espresso.” Asami said innocently. Korra choked on her frappuccino, coughing loudly into her arm until she was able to gulp for air again.

“Are you trying to die?” She panted, wiping her watering eyes on the sleeve of her jacket.

“Nope, just trying to become an engineer.” Asami laughed, knocking back the drink in one gulp. Korra stared at her with complete reverence because now she truly understood just how hard Asami worked just to get by. While it made her appreciate Asami even more, it also sparked Korra’s insatiable curiosity.

“So, do you think I could try one of those?” Korra said, pointing at Asami’s empty cup. Asami raised a challenging eyebrow which made Korra’s heart patter against her ribcage.

“Can you handle it?” Asami said in a low, confrontational voice that was almost playful, “I’ve been drinking these things for years.”

“I mean, I’ve had energy drinks before.” Korra said, a little nervously. Asami stared intently at her for a split second more before striding up to the counter and coming back with the same little cup of coffee. She set it down in front of Korra who pursed her lips at it, sizing up the consequences of drinking this liquid heart failure. Korra picked up the cup, raised it to her lips and drained it in one gulp. The drink was bitter at first but left a very pleasant aftertaste tingling on her tongue. Korra slammed the empty cup down and crossed her arms triumphantly.

“I’m impressed,” Asami said, “But let’s see how you look in an hour why don’t we?”

“What are you expecting to happen?” Korra asked, her bravado wearing off slightly at the foreboding tone of Asami’s words.

“A few things,” Asami said smugly, “But keep me updated on that heart rate?” She reached out and pinched Korra’s cheek merrily, leaving Korra with a hammering heart that had nothing to do with the caffeine she just ingested.


	6. My Love, There is Violence In This Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I lied, there will be another chapter.

**  
**  


“Korra you’re practically bouncing off the walls.” Asami chuckled, looking up from her notebook. Korra had been all over Asami’s apartment in a caffeine-fueled energy spike, rapidly exploring and investigating every inch of it. The first thing she noticed was that the apartment had a high number of big, open windows which gave the main room an airy feel. Any space not dominated by windows was taken up by crammed, sagging bookcases that carried years of engineering strategies and guides. Korra had looked through a couple but could never follow a paragraph for more than a few sentences. Though she did genuinely enjoy the sketches of machines and engine parts that littered Asami’s cluttered desk, firing off a barrage of questions about the ones that grabbed her attention most.

“Engineering really is amazing,” Korra said in marvel, “I mean look at all this math and these drawings and those books.”

“No more caffeine for Korra,” Asami said, “At least not while I’m on a deadline.”

“Oh come on! I feel great!” Korra hooted, demonstrating a few one-armed cartwheels to prove her point and accidently knocking over a stack of boxes in the process. She went tumbling down, half of her body buried by the massive stack of cardboard. Something hard knocked Korra right on the head, making her yelp in surprise. A picture frame bounced in her lap. Korra squinted at the yellowing picture of two merry looking people and what appeared to be a much younger Asami.

“Watch out for the lamps,” Asami called from her desk, “They’re antique.”

“No lamps, just some boxes,” Korra called back distractedly, eyes still sweeping over the happy family in the picture. If there was one thing Asami never talked about, it was her family. In the many weeks Korra had spent with Asami, she had only mentioned her father, Hiroshi, one time and the woman in the picture had never been mentioned at all. Korra gripped the frame tightly as she heard Asami’s footsteps padding over to the scattered catastrophe.

“Oh Korra you’ve made a mess.” Asami said, sounding more amused than annoyed at the mountain of boxes and knick knacks that had rained down on Korra.   

“I’ll clean it up.” Korra said, pushing the boxes off her legs and waist while Asami buried her face back into her work. She began to stuff the spilled papers back into the boxes, not knowing if they were even being sorted correctly.

“For someone on triple the healthy recommendation of caffeine, you’ve gotten suspiciously quiet.” Asami said, eyes still sweeping over her paper full of equations. Korra felt torn but also like she was invading Asami’s privacy by looking at the picture. Would Asami be upset if Korra brought up the mysterious parents that she kept so guarded?

“I just-” Korra stumbled, fidgeting with her jacket strings, “Ah- I found this picture and- uh-” She heard Asami’s pencil drop.

“Which picture?” Asami asked, her voice sounding slightly higher than usual.

“This one.” Korra held it up sheepishly, not wanting to meet Asami’s gaze. The picture frame was lifted from Korra’s fingers and she looked up to see Asami studying it with a disgusted face. Not just any passing moment of distaste, but full-on hatred. Her green eyes shifted over to the other side and the expression softened.

“This is my mom and dad.” She said distantly, “Neither of them are around anymore.” The confession was slightly abrupt since Korra didn’t think Asami would open up about her somewhat shady past. Whenever it was brought up, Asami always began to kiss Korra roughly to make her shut up. It worked pretty well since her train of thought always got derailed when Asami’s lips met her’s.Korra had so many burning questions that desperately called for answers but she also didn’t want to overstep that invisible boundary she always seemed to be teetering on.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Korra mumbled, scritching at the back of her neck, “My curiosity runs wild sometimes.” Asami was quiet for a moment before sitting down on the hardwood floor in front of Korra, crossing her legs and handing back the picture frame.

“My mother was killed by gang members.” Asami said, not looking at Korra, “They wanted to send a warning to my father so they set part of the estate on fire, thinking it was empty. My mother got trapped in one of the rooms and couldn’t save herself.” Asami paused and looked at Korra who felt absolutely horrified. Asami’s expression was so fragile and gentle, as if she still mourned the mother who was stolen from her. She probably still did.

“Asami,” Korra said gently, reaching out and taking one of Asami’s hands which had gone clammy.

“My father,” She spat venomously, “Is in prison for white collar crimes.”

“What kind?” Korra prodded, wanting Asami to know that her ears were always open.

“Embezzlement and fraud,” Asami said sourly, “As if he didn’t already have enough money collecting dust in the bank. After he got arrested, all that money was seized by the police and I was left to fend on my own.”

“Wait so they left you penniless?” Korra said in disbelief.

“Why do you think I’ve been giving strange men lap dances for the last two years?” Asami said with a weak smile, “I’m determined to get myself through engineering school.”

“My mind is reeling.” Korra said, still squeezing Asami’s hand, “I can’t believe you’ve had to do all this just to keep yourself off the streets.” Her mind wandered back to her own childhood, being surrounded by a huge, loving family while Asami was trapped in a desolate home with a father who prioritized money over his own daughter.

“I’ve been pretty good at taking care of myself.” Asami said with a wave of her hand, “When my mom died, my father became absorbed in his work and was never around.” Asami’s normal, carefree attitude was beginning to come back, effectively glossing over the last few minutes of her tragic life story. She was an expert at clamming up unpleasant feelings. Asami put the picture frame back into one of the boxes and rearranged them the way they had been before Korra’s cartwheel wipeout.

“Sorry about knocking those over.” Korra said apologetically, “I haven’t quite mastered one-handed cartwheels yet.”  

“It’s no big deal. It’s just a bunch of junk I never use.” Asami said, kicking the box tower back against the wall. Korra wanted to say more, maybe even offer a few words of comfort but Asami had sealed off any opportunity and Korra understood now that Hiroshi’s name was taboo.  Asami finally turned and gazed at Korra, that familiar mischievous glint reflecting in her green eyes. She bent down and straddled Korra’s lap running her fingers through Korra’s hair.

“I’m liking this off the clock practice.” Korra laughed, “It really shows your dedication to the lap dancing arts.”

“Oh hush,” Asami said with a grin, “Let’s see you use that caffeinated energy for something other than running your mouth.”

“Ooh sassy,” Korra teased, pressing her lips to Asami’s neck, “I like it.” She peppered kissed up and down Asami’s jaw and collarbones, internally smirking at the feeling of nails digging into her back. Asami pushed Korra back against the floor, still straddling in her waist like an expert.

“I wonder what today’s boxer choice will be. Will we have a match?” Asami said seductively, eyeing Korra’s White Lotus t-shirt. The remark sent Korra’s brain into a hysterical frenzy as she tried to remember what underwear she had uncaringly thrown on that morning. She desperately prayed to the spirits that it wasn’t her pair with cute, cartoony polarbear dogs on them. Her heart pounded mercilessly as she felt her jeans slip lower and lower.

“My my my,” Asami hummed, reading the bold text on Korra’s boxers which said ‘Check out _this_ Republic City tower,’ “Korra just _what_ could you be suggesting?” Korra practically felt her heart stop in humiliation. She had completely forgotten about the gag boxers Bolin had bought for her when they’d visited Republic City tower a few months ago. The polarbear dog underwear was sounding like a much better option at this point. Why why _why_ did this always happen to her? The universe seemed desperate to keep Korra pure and chaste.

“Raava help me,” Korra moaned, hiding her face in her hands, trying to roll out from under Asami so she could go die in the corner. Asami caught Korra’s hands and pinned them against the hardwood floor. Korra still had her eyes shut and could feel the darkest of blushes staining her cheeks.

“You know, I’ve never been to Republic City tower,” Asami said with a teasing voice, “Isn’t this my chance to see it?” That managed to get Korra laughing.

“Not to disappoint,” Korra said back, “But you won’t find much of a tower here.”

“That’s okay,” Asami breathed into Korra’s ear, “I’m afraid of heights.”

“You’re such a dork.” Korra chaffed, leaning up to catch Asami’s lips. She absolutely loved these moments when the rest of the world was quiet and it was just her and Asami, together in their own slice of the universe. Their little slice of universe was interrupted by the sound of Asami’s ringtone blasting shrilly from the kitchen. She pulled her lips reluctantly from Korra’s and cursed under her breath.

“It’s my boss,” She said, an edge of fear biting at her voice. Asami quickly pushed herself up from the floor and jogged into the kitchen. Korra sat up and listened quietly. She didn’t like the way Asami looked frightened at the sound of her phone ringing, especially when she was employed by a man like Zolt who was famous for his nonchalant use of violence. The sound of urgent arguing floated from the kitchen.

“No Zolt it isn’t like that.” Asami said into the receiver, sounding panicked “No-please- no she’s not I swear. I can’t do that-I-I-” Korra could hear the sound of angry screaming coming from the other end of the line. Zolt was definitely infuriated about something. Something huge. Korra got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen, feeling her stomach drop when she saw tears welling up in Asami’s wide, terrified, eyes.

“I will,” Asami whispered, “She will. Good-bye.” She gingerly set the phone down on the counter, staring blankly at the floor. Korra took a cautious step forward, very gently putting her hand on Asami’s arm.

“Asami, is everything okay?” She said, barely above a whisper. Asami pressed a hand to her mouth and snapped her eyes to Korra who felt her own insides squeeze in fear.

“E-everything is fine,” She said shakily, whisking out of the kitchen, “I have some errands I need to run.”

“You’re lying,” Korra said with a deep frown, “Why?”

“I’m not lying,” Asami said, grabbing her bag from the couch, “Just a misunderstanding is all.”

“Asami-”

“Come by the club tonight,” Asami interjected, “Bring Bolin.”

“Wha-? Why? I’m so confused right now.” Korra groaned, rubbing her temples.

“Korra,” Asami grabbed Korra’s shoulders and gazed at her very seriously, “Bring Bolin with you tonight. Please.”

“If you could just explain what’s-”

“I’ll see you tonight! Don’t come before eleven.” And with a forced smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, Asami had swept out the door and was gone. Korra stood frozen, staring stonily into the hallway. Never in her life had she felt so confused and absolutely bewildered. Obviously something was wrong and Asami was clearly lying through her teeth. Zolt had sounded absolutely wild with rage over the phone and something had to have pushed him to that point. But what did it have to do with Asami? The thought of her facing Zolt in such a manic state made Korra’s insides freeze with terror. What if he tried to hurt Asami like he did with problematic club patrons?

All she could do was wait.

///

Korra’s stomach felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as she walked up to Zolt’s. The familiar neon signs made Korra feel even more sick as she waited in line behind a group of rowdy college kids. She went against Asami’s orders and didn’t bring Bolin. Whatever was going to happen that night, she didn’t want to drag him into it just in case it got violent. The bouncer greeted Korra with such enthusiasm, she thought she had done something heroic in the last few minutes. He held the door open for her and even gave a small bow as she passed by. The seedy doorman greeted Korra with absolute delight.

“Ah the VIP here to visit?” He wheezed, voice seeded with such excitement, it unnerved Korra straight to her core.

“Yeah just here to see the usual.” Korra said, twisting her fingers together and suppressing a shiver.

“Excellent!” The doorman shouted, nearly making Korra faint in surprise, “Come this way, we have a special room rented out for you.” He hobbled through the entrance and eagerly beckoned for Korra to follow with his gnarled hand. She tagged alongside him, constantly checking over her shoulder and glancing around the open bar area. The doorman stopped at the bar and clicked his fingers at Ghazan.

“I need a bottle of the _special_ reserve.” He said with a wide smirk. The bartender hesitated, giving Korra a sorrowful look before stooping down and grabbing a bottle of expensive looking liquor. The doorman twisted it in his fingers lovingly before turning back to Korra.

“It’s called snake wine,” He said, “It’s fabled to extend your lifespan.”

“Uh- I’ve never heard of it before.” She said awkwardly.

“That’s because it’s illegal in the Republic.” The doorman laughed wheezily and beckoned once again for Korra to follow him. They went down the familiar private room hallway and stopped at the very last door which had a golden colored tag hanging from the door handle. The doorman ripped it off and held the door open reverently for Korra. She walked inside and was taken aback by the bland, dingy state of the room. There was no bed or fancy couches, only a single, beat up chair in the middle of the room. Her stomach also dropped when she saw Asami standing in the corner, looking absolutely distraught.

“Asami,” Korra breathed.

“Korra I’m so sorry.” Asami practically sobbed, tears streaming down her face freely.

“Not to interrupt ladies,” The doorman interjected, handing Korra the bottle of Snake Wine, “But you better drink this fast. Before it gets warm.” He bowed and exited the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Korra said, putting the bottle aside and eyeing the chair while anxiety tugged at her chest.

“They found out.” Asami wept, “They found out about you not paying and us spending time together outside of the club and-” Her hands shook as she wiped her tears from her face. Korra took a step forward to comfort Asami but she lept back at Korra’s advance.

“Don’t,” She whispered, “It will only make things worse.” They stood in thick silence, muffled music pounding back in the main room and an occasional moan floating through the cracks in the wall. Soon, the sounds of shouting could be heard down towards the end of the hallway, followed by the lock on the door clicking open.

Zolt and three beefy bouncers strode through the open door, swinging it shut behind them. Zolt was clearly furious as his eyes turned to slits at the sight of Korra standing in the room near Asami. He snapped his fingers, sending the bouncers towards Korra.

“Hey what the hell-?” She gasped as they roughly grabbed her arms and forced her into the chair.

The bigger of the two yanked Korra’s arms behind the chair, locking her wrists in his calloused hands. The first unexpected punch to Korra’s stomach made her ears ring and her whole body shudder with shock. She retched and felt as if all her insides had been deflated. Still gasping for breath, Korra braced herself as a muscular knee smashed into the side of her face, making the world go blaring white for approximately 5 seconds. Her ears still rang but didn’t drown out the sound of Asami screaming and pleading with one of the bouncers to let Korra go. It felt as if her eyes were swirling around in her head from such a sharp blow. She spat out a mouthful of blood and groaned as pain burned all around her face and torso.

“That’s enough Zaheer,” Zolt finally spoke, leering down at Korra’s shuddering body which was only being held up by his thugs, “So, the fabled high roller is here.” His voice was seeded with delight as he took Korra’s bloody chin in his scarred hands.

“Zolt please it wasn’t her-” Asami cried, struggling against the tight grip one of the bouncers had around her wrist.

“Shut _up_!” Zolt barked, “Do you realize how much money you’ve cost me?” He turned and gave Korra another sharp jab to the ribs, making her wheeze in pain, “Do you know how much money it costs to run a place like this? Huh?” She didn’t answer, too distracted by the white hot pain burning throughout her body.

“Please-please.” Asami cried, now on her knees.

“I checked the books and it just didn’t add up,” Zolt continued, “We were renting out private rooms almost every night and there was no cash to show for it. Care to explain that?”

“-didn’t know.” Korra panted, “I’m sorry-please.”

“We have a custom here at Zolt’s,” One of the bouncers said, “People who touch without paying lose their hands.” Fear coursed through Korra’s pounding stomach. She looked wild-eyed from Zolt to Asami to the bouncer named Zaheer who was standing with his arms crossing, smirking.

“I say they both get punished,” The thug holding Asami said, “I know how I’d punish this babe.” He gave Asami’s neck a deep, dreamy sniff, “But it would be so good, she’d be screaming for more.”

“Shut up!” Korra snarled with as much ferocity as she could muster, “Shut the _fuck_ up you piece of shit don’t even fucking _touch_ her I swear-” She was interrupted by the snapping sound of her wrist breaking in the bouncer’s hand.

“Oops,” He giggled while Korra screamed curses and obscenities at all of them, trying to mask the pain she was in. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she took deep, ragged breaths.

“So here’s the deal,” Zolt said, taking Korra’s chin in his hands again, “Since you lack the dough to pay back your debts, we’ll just have to take something else of your’s. Sound fair?” He nodded to the first bouncer who released Korra’s arms, causing her to fall forward and hit the floor hard. Her vision rocked back and forth, and a shrill ringing was echoing through her ears again. She could still feel blood trickling out of her nose and lips as she helplessly felt a hand roughly grab onto the hood of her jacket. They dragged Korra through the dim hallway and out a metal door that lead to a grimy back alley. Korra groaned as she felt herself being pushed into a sitting position against the dirty brick wall.

“Hey. _Hey_.” She felt hands slapping at her face, “Look at me.” Korra opened her eyes as far as she could. Zaheer was glaring at her, his face inches away from Korra’s.

“Please let Asami go.” Korra pleaded with a brittle, crackling voice, “I’ll do anything.”

“Too late,” He said, “She might even come out of this looking worse than you,” Korra tried to get up but the pain in her wrist and torso made it impossible to move.

“I swear to the spirits I’ll get all of you-,” Korra growled, wincing at the sudden zing in her ribs.

“Don’t make me break your other wrist,” Zaheer threatened, “As soon as you can drag your miserable self off that wall, get out of here and never come back. We won’t spare your life again.”  

With a last muster of strength, Korra lashed out her leg and smashed it right into Zaheer’s kneecap. He stumbled but managed to recover fairly quickly, kicking back his leg right into Korra’s gut. Every bit of oxygen in her lungs was squeezed from her body as she felt a cracking sensation in her chest.

“I knew you were a sneaky piece of trash,” Zaheer snarled, clutching Korra’s throat in his hands, “I’m going to end this for good!” Korra clawed at Zaheer’s beefy hands as he gripped her neck tighter and tighter. White was pulsing in her vision as the alley began to spin and fade. And then there was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. And We're Coming For Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was having computer issues. But hey! Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Follow me on tumblr for a hint about what's already in the works.  
> gummy-gums.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I wanted to post this as fast as I could.

The first thing Korra became aware of was the sounds of fighting and indistinguishable shouting. Her eyes refused to open but her ears picked up the thud of a large body slamming into something hard. There was a grunt and a few seconds of someone breathing heavily. She felt a pair of rough hands lift her from the ground and gently place her against the wall. Korra’s eyes felt so heavy and every part of her body felt icy with pain.

“You traitor.” She heard Zaheer growl somewhere nearby. The fighting started again, with awful thuds echoing in her brain like bricks. With one final crack, Korra heard a body drop heavily to the ground like deadweight. There was heavy silence until the hands returned, poking parts of her face and pushing gently on her nose.

“Wake up,” A deep voice instructed, “Come on.” Korra slowly forced her eyes to open. The world spun dangerously and the light from an overhead light made her eyes sear with pain. Ghazan kneeled in front of her, a nasty cut on the side of his cheek was dripping blood. Korra gazed at him in bleary confusion, eyes lolling around until they landed on Zaheer’s unconscious body lying next to her. Her stomach clenched and the she snapped out of confusion.

“Asami!” Korra choked out, nearly jumping up from the ground. Ghazan held her back gently.

“Hold on,” He said, “You’re pretty banged, up just breathe for a minute.”  
“I don’t have a minute,” Korra croaked, her throat felt like it had been stepped on, “They took Asami.” Ghazan sucked in a deep breath, cursing quietly.

“If that’s true…”

“What? Have you seen this before?” Korra asked wildly.

“A couple times,” Ghazan sighed, “I’ve never seen a girl come back from it.” Korra shrugged his hand off her shoulder and stood up with immense difficulty.

“They’re not getting her,” She vowed ferociously, “Come on I need your help.” Her swollen wrist dangled uselessly by her side and every breath felt like she was being stabbed, but they weren’t getting Asami even over her dead body. Of course she had no idea where they even took Asami and there was no time to wander around aimlessly in search of her. Korra turned and gave Zaheer a swift kick in the ribs. He coughed and groaned, rolling over onto his back. Ghazan grabbed him by the collar and forced him against the grimy dumpster. His nose was turned completely to the side and gushing relentlessly.

“Where did they take Asami?” Korra yelled forcefully, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Bet you’d like to know.” He panted with a laugh, “She’s probably in a million pieces by now.” Korra swung her knee mercilessly into his gut, eliciting a horrible wheezing noise from Zaheer.

“You’ve got five seconds or you’re the one that’s going to end up in pieces.” Ghazan said menacingly, pulling a switchblade from the front of his jacket.

“You think that tiny thing scares me?” Zaheer sneered, spitting a mouthful of blood onto Ghazan’s coat, “I’m afraid of nothing.” Korra looked helplessly at Ghazan as precious seconds ticked by. Korra’s agitation skyrocketed and she began to punch Zaheer anywhere she could reach, ending with an elbow to the temple.

“Don’t knock him out, knucklehead!” Ghazan shouted sternly, tugging Korra back by her jacket collar.   

“I need answers!” She groaned in exasperation.

“I don’t know for sure,” Ghazan said after a moment of thought, “But I think they took Asami to basement.”

“What makes you so sure?” Korra said, “I can’t take the chance that you’re wrong.”

“I’ve seen Zolt take problematic customers and employees down there,” Ghazan mused, “But I’ve never seen them come back out.”  

“I need you to be positive.” Korra said slowly, trying to emphasize how important this was.

“It’s the only lead you’ve got,” Ghazan said tensely, “You’re gonna have to trust me.”

“Them I’m going there.” Korra said, “Thank you for everything.” She wrenched open the back door and was prepared to break into a mad sprint.

“What are you thinking?” Ghazan called, “You can’t go alone in that condition.”

“We can’t leave him here either.” Korra sighed, “You’re gonna have to trust me.” She winked and bolted down the dim hallway. Korra peaked around the end corner before inching into the maintenance hallway. Three identical gray doors circled the end of the hall, only one of them leading to the basement. Korra gritted her teeth, knowing she already wasted way too much time interrogating Zaheer with Ghazan. She gave an adrenaline-fueled snort and charged into the far left door, nearly losing her balance on the concrete stairs.

“Wow lucky me.” Korra muttered, tip-toeing down the staircase and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. The temperature dropped with each step lower into the moldy smelling basement. Korra finally reached the bottom and jumped behind a stack of boxes when an overhead light clicked on. Zolt, two of his remaining bouncers, and a struggling Asami were bathed in the dusty yellow light. Korra sucked in a nervous breath, wincing slightly at the stabbing pain in her chest.

“Go watch the door,” Zolt barked at one of his thugs, “Not that you’ll have any problems unless that girl turned came back to life.”

“You’re lying!” Asami yelled, struggling even harder against the grip on her arms.

“Look at the phone missy.” Zolt chuckled, holding the bright screen up to Asami’s face, “Zaheer’s message is bright as day.” Korra looked on in confusion, wondering what Ghazan had done after she ran off.

“Let’s get this over with,” The bouncer said, forcing Asami into a rickety chair. She slumped over forward in defeat, letting out a few sobs while Zolt pulled on a pair of black gloves.

“Oh honey don’t cry,” He said in mock concern, kneeling down, “We’ll make it quick I promise.” Asami mumbled something under her voice. Zolt huffed in confusion, leaning closer and asking Asami to repeat. Korra was about to jump from behind her stack of boxes when Asami whiped her head upwards, effectively smashing her skull into Zolt’s vulnerable face.

Zolt screeched in pain, clutching his now pouring nose. Asami lept up and kicked her leg heavily into the side of his head. He fell straight to the floor, knocked out cold. The bouncer lept forward, sweeping Asami’s legs out from beneath her. She hit the floor hard and rolled out of the way of another kick.

“Asami!” Korra yelled, jumping from her hiding place with her good fist raised.

“Shin get down here!” The bouncer bellowed, taking advantage of Asami’s shock to grab her neck.

“What is with you guys and choking?” Korra yelled, jabbing her knee into the bouncer’s kidney. He released his hands from Asami’s neck and fell to the floor, rolling in pain. Asami coughed and clutched Korra’s face in her hands.

“They said you were dead.” She whispered, eyes wide and soaking in every fiber of Korra they could see.

“I’m barely breathing.” Korra said with a lopsided grin, pulling Asami up from the floor. With no time for more interaction, Shin came bolting down the stairs. He jumped right into action, aiming a kick for Korra’s injured ribs. She dodged and used her good hand to try and uppercut Shin who grabbed her fist and threw it sideways. Asami was busy with the other bouncer who had recovered very quickly from Korra’s attack, though he was moving much slower than before.

Korra could feel her adrenaline fading as her body became more and more resistant to movement. She gave a rolling dodge to one of Shin’s kicks, legs giving out underneath her. Korra struggled to get up, every part of her body screeching at the strain.

“Looks like your body is ready to quit on you.” Shin sneered, glaring down at Korra. He lashed out and hooked his fingers around her broken wrist, twisting it roughly. Korra gave a high-pitched shout, writhing her body against the dirty floor. She dug her nails into the concrete, not daring to try and pull her hand out of his grip. Korra looked past Shin to see Asami struggling with the other bouncer, now resorting to dodging his blows instead of returning them.

“Fuck you.” Korra wheezed strenuously through her teeth. She used her now broken fingernails to claw the side of Shin’s face. Long jagged tears cut into his skin, making him release Korra’s wrist and cry out in agony. She swung her arm back around, smashing it into the side of his head, making him drop almost  comically to the floor. Korra used the last of her strength to charge at the other bouncer.                     

Apparently she and Asami had the same idea.

Korra’s knee landed deep in his back and Asami’s foot pulverized his face.

The bouncer gave a moan, knees buckling dangerously, and crashed to the floor. Asami caught her breath, realizing she was no longer in danger, and ran to Korra. Korra buried her head in the crook of Asami’s neck, too exhausted to say anything. They fell to their knees, not breaking the embrace, and sat there for a very long time, just breathing and accepting the fact that they were alive. Korra’s heartbeat refused to slow down and she could feel herself slipping into something unknown. Unconsciousness? A coma? Death? She was too tired to make heads or tails of it.

“Hey ‘Sami,” She mumbled, “I think I’m dying.” Then she felt nothing but two hands squeezing her shoulders impossibly tight.

///

Korra awoke what seemed like hours later. She was being dragged down a dark hallway by two people talking frantically. Her body reacted aggressively, thinking she was being taken by Zaheer again. She lashed out at the body to her left, aiming to break his nose.

“Hey hey it’s okay!” Ghazan said, “You’re okay.”

Korra gagged as pain rocketed through her body at the sudden movement. Flashing red and blue lights seared at her eyes and she was dragged closer and closer to the exit. Cool night air washed over Korra’s face and she gratefully took in deep breaths, trying to ignore the staggering pain in her throat chest. Her eyes dropped closed again as she felt herself being passed off to another pair of arms. This time the voices were gruff and authoritative, barking orders left and right. Out of all the noise, there was a sweet, calm voice calling out to Korra.

“I’m here,” It said, and she would feel a soft hand grip her arm.

“Ma’am we have to sedate her.” A man’s voice interrupted the chime of the woman speaking. The urge to sleep clutched Korra’s brain and she fought until the very end, trying to reach for that sweet sound.

///  

Korra finally awoke for good. She gazed blearily around the hospital room, finding it completely empty. She tried to sit up but exhaled forcefully at the sharp pain in her ribs. Korra fell back against her pillows, wondering what was going on. She remembered getting the shit beat out of her, the alleyway with Zaheer (the thought sent a pang of panic through her stomach), finding Asami in the basement, fighting side by side and kicking ass. Everything after that was pretty much a blank space. Korra reached over and pushed the aid button. A nurse came bustling in with a wide smile.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake.” She said, “Your friends were getting worried.”

“How long have I been out?” Korra asked, observing her heavily casted wrist.

“About a day and a half.” The nurse said, “You’re parents are on the way from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“What did you tell them?” Korra said with a grimace, knowing they wouldn’t be happy to learn about her involvement with a strip club gang.

“We had to tell them everything.” The nurse said with a compassionate smile, “They’re not angry. Just relieved.” Korra sighed and leaned her head back against the pillows.

“Was a girl here?” She asked, sitting up too fast once again.

“Easy on those ribs,” The nurse advised urgently, “Three of them are broken.”

“What about the girl?” Korra asked again, ignoring her advice.

“You haven’t had any recent visitors except your friends Bolin and Opal.” The nurse said, “I can go get them if you like?”

“Sure.” Korra muttered, feeling deflated. Why hadn’t Asami come to see her? Korra would’ve thought that the one person to be here by her side would be Asami, considering everything they just went though. After a few minutes, Bolin came bursting through the hospital door, followed by Opal. He practically fell over on Korra’s bed, sobbing.

“Korra!” He cried, “You’ve returned from the freezing clutches of death!”

“I wasn’t going to die,” Korra said with a gentle smile, patting him on the back.

“When we got the call we rushed right over here!” Bolin sniffled, “Why would you go and do something so risky like that?”

“I didn’t want to drag anyone into my business Bo.” Korra explained, “We would’ve been sharing a hospital room right now.”

“And I would’ve happily done so,” He said, snapping to a salute.

“So what’s the damage?” Opal asked, cutting into the conversation.

“Broken wrist, broken ribs, bruised throat, I’m not really sure what else.” Korra said, ticking the injuries off her fingers, “Is there anything on my face?”

“You’re eye is black,” Opal said, tilting Korra’s face back and forth, “Lotta bruises on your cheeks and a split lip.”

“Oh Opal, tell me I’m still beautiful.” Korra wailed mockingly, “My looks are all I have!”

Bolin and Opal stayed in the hospital room up until the nurse announced that Korra’s parents had just arrived. They gave her hopeful looks and left to give her some space with her mother and father who nearly came sprinting into the hospital room. They fired a barrage of questions at Korra immediately, not giving her any chance to give a straight answer. After they calmed down, she gave them a watered down version of the story, trying to make is sound less intentional than it was.

They accepted her version with a simultaneous sigh of relief when Korra told them that all the people involved had been arrested. She was hugged over and over, feeling slightly guilty that she had put them through so much worry and stress.

The number one thing nagging at Korra’s mind was Asami. Where was she? Neither Bolin nor Opal had any idea where Asami had gone after Korra had been escorted to the hospital. It was such an odd thing not seeing her after all they had been through. Korra felt like she was missing a chunk of herself in a way.

She was finally discharged from the hospital two days later when the doctors decided she was healed enough to get around on her own. A nurse wheeled her to the automatic front doors, chattering away about wrist exercises Korra could do to speed up the bone healing process. Her parents stopped at the front desk to discuss medical insurance with the receptionist while the nurse wheeled Korra out the front entrance. Korra gave a grateful inhale of fresh air.

“Looks like you’ve got a friend waiting for you.” The nurse said. Korra looked around in confusion, heart nearly exploding when she saw Asami waiting on the sidewalk. Her face was knotted in concern and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. Korra hopped out of the wheelchair, stumbling slightly and grunting in pain. The nurse politely but firmly told her to take it easy before turning back into the building.

Korra ignored her and hobbled as fast as she could up to Asami whose face darkened.

“Asami!” Korra called, raising her good hand in a frantic wave. She launched herself into Asami’s arms, squeezing her in a tight hug.

It wasn’t returned.

Korra pulled back and looked quizzically at Asami’s face, feeling the sting of apprehension. Asami gazed at the sidewalk, apparently chewing over her choice of words.

“Korra…” She started. Korra immediately knew where this was going to go.

“Asami stop,” She interrupted, “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Then why are you trying to stop me?” Asami’s voice trembled slightly, “This is my fault.”

“No, just no. They would’ve killed you if I hadn’t shown up right?” Korra said firmly. Asami gave a small nod, still looking at the sidewalk. Korra reached up and brushed Asami’s hair off her neck, revealing a string of faded bruises.

“This,” She continued, “Is nothing compared to what they would’ve done if I decided to bail.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and held it close to her chest, trying to squeeze back tears.

“I was too afraid,” Asami said with a shuddering breath, “Too afraid to see you lying there. They didn’t know if you were going to be okay.” Korra stepped forward and leaned into Asami’s embrace, closing her eyes and wrapping her other arm around securely around her.  

“It’s over now.” Korra mumbled, “We don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

///

“I can’t believe how white my hand is!” Korra whined, looking at every inch of her now cast-free wrist, “Can you believe this?”

“That’s what happens when you’re skin is kept in a cast for eight weeks.” Asami said matter-of-factly, “Hey watch where you’re flinging those skin flakes!” Korra had begun scratching at her arm, sending a flurry of peeling skin onto Asami’s pants.

“Wow that is disgusting.” Korra said, holding her arm at length, “Remind me to not break anymore bones.”

“Maybe if you stop falling for strippers it won’t happen again.” Asami teased, laughing at Korra’s spluttering.

“I’m just glad to have it off,” Korra sighed contently, “It got in the way of everything I did. I miss punching Bolin, he’s been getting away with too many smug remarks lately.”

“Well then here’s your chance to get it out of your system,” Asami said, pointing forward, “There’s Bolin and Opal.” The couple was standing outside of a burger restaurant, Bolin waving frantically to the pair.

“Guess we’re right on time then.” Korra said, cracking her knuckles mischievously. She rushed forward with a loud boom of “Bolin!” and sank her knuckles into his shoulder. He screeched loudly, then lowered his voice to a deep wail, and rubbing his arm with a painful expression.

“What’s up with them?” Opal asked Asami as Korra chased Bolin around the parking lot, laughing evilly at her prey’s fear.  

“Korra’s just really excited to have her cast off.” Asami remarked casually.

“-This is for the fish jokes- This is for the scissors jokes-” Korra was relentless in her attack on Bolin, chasing him in laps around the parking lot.

Asami reached out and tugged Korra’s wrist when the two zoomed by again. Korra yanked to a stop, nearly losing her balance at the sudden force.

“Asami you almost tore my arm off!” Korra said, rubbing her wrist.

“If you’ll stop trying to murder Bolin we can go inside and get food.” Asami replied, kissing Korra’s wrist as an apology. Korra immediatly brightened up and peered around the lot.

“White flag!” Korra bellowed. They all heard a loud sigh of relief as Bolin wriggled out from underneath a car.

“Thank you.” He bowed humbly to Asami, “Now let’s eat I’m starved!”

///

Later that night, Korra and Asami lay cuddled up in Korra’s apartment; Bolin and Opal had run off to some new water attraction that involved giant Turtleduck boat rides. Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami’s shoulders, humming quietly under her breath and rubbing her now cast-free hand up and down Asami’s arm. Things had been so peaceful lately and Korra was definitely grateful. Asami was done stripping, working instead at a small building design company a few miles down the road. Korra still worked at the music shop but didn’t really mind it. Whatever got the bills paid was fine with her.

“You know what I miss a litte?” Asami said. Korra hummed contently in response, “I miss giving lapdances to you.” That got Korra’s attention.

“Uhh-I- you do?” Korra stuttered in surprise. Asami sat up, purposely dragging her hands across Korra’s chest and stomach. She grabbed a remote from the end table and got up to fiddle around with the sound system, finally stopping on an R&B station. The music was slow with a heavy beat that vibrated under their feet. Asami crawled into Korra’s lap, wrapping her hands around Korra’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe I’ve never brought this up before.” Korra practically moaned, “Now I can let my hands wander all I want.”

“As if you had any restrictions in those private rooms,” Asami said, laughing at Korra’s blush. She ground their hips together along with the beat, hands roaming freely and her lips sucking gently on Korra’s collarbone. Asami was definitely at master at her craft, knowing every possible thing that could make Korra’s melt in her seat. Asami’s pulled off Korra’s t-shirt and ran her hands over her black sports bra, trailing down to the waistband of her boardshorts.

“I don’t even care what boxers I’m wearing anymore,” Korra said confidently, waving her hand for Asami to continue. Asami happily obliged and shimmied down Korra’s shorts, letting out a whistle.                   

“I actually really like these.” Asami said, snapping the elastic band against Korra’s hips, “Where did you manage to find boxers with pickles all over them?”

“I’ve got my ways,” Korra said, pulling Asami down for a deep kiss.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll probably need a new pair.” Asami whispered against Korra’s ear, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.

“Maybe we should do this lapdance thing more often,” Korra said against Asami’s neck.

“What’s in it for me?” Asami asked teasingly, running her fingers up Korra’s thighs in quick, feather-light strokes.

“Anything you want if you keep doing that,” Korra nearly hyperventilated, fingernails scraping at Asami’s back. Asami laughed breezily and brought her lips back to Korra’s, kissing her slowly.

“I love you.” She said with her lips pressed against Korra’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Korra said gingerly.

“What do you say we go meet Bolin and Opal out at the Turtleduck pond?” Asami said, pulling Korra’s shorts back up on her legs.

“Fine,” Korra groaned, buttoning her shorts “But you owe me big time when we get back.”

Asami leaned down and gave Korra another sweet kiss before pulling her up off the couch.

“You ready for the ride of your life?” Asami asked, squeezing Korra’s hand.

“Sounds perfect.” Korra said, giving a squeeze back. She let Asami lead her out the door and into the rest of forever.


End file.
